13 años antes
by midnight002
Summary: La historia de lo que paso con la piedra desde mi punto de vista


Mi nombre es Drew Sábado, formo parte de una organización secreta llamada Los científicos Secretos al igual que mi esposo Solomon "Doc" Sábados y espero que en el futuro, mi hijo Zak Sábado. Posiblemente no sean capases de creer esta historia pero...

_Hace 13 años mi esposo y yo dirigíamos una expedición arqueológica, en la que encontramos una antigua piedra de más de 3000 años. En un principio no sabíamos de su importancia. Los nativos del lugar estaban temerosos de algo, por lo tanto solo Doc y yo estábamos cerca de la piedra, casi la dejaron caer fui a ella para evitarlo pero Doc me detuvo después la piedra cayo liberando una energía luminosa que nos segó a todos por un momento y después nada._

_Mi esposo y yo llevamos la piedra a nuestra tienda para investigar, apunte algunos de los símbolos en una libreta pero luego, gritos llegaron a nosotros. Corrimos viendo que los campamentos se estaban incendiando. Ayudamos a todos para apagar las llamas y demás. Cuando volvimos la piedra ya no estaba._

_Después de eso dimos por terminada la expedición y regresamos a casa. Una noche sin poder dormir debido a mi estado, por lo tanto decidí descifrar los símbolos en mi libreta._

Drew: Veamos que dice aquí…, Kur?

_Fui por mis libros sumerios más antiguos. Lo primero que note fue que no se parecía a otros grabados que había encontrado antes. Corrí despertando a Doc de su sueño_

Drew: Doc! Despierta!

Doc: Mm? Drew que haces despierta tan tarde?

Drew: Mira esto…

Doc: Drew, quiero dormir. Fue un día largo

Drew: Se trata de la piedra que encontramos en la expedición. Creo que debes leer lo que descifre

_Minutos más tarde estábamos en la sala de investigación rodeados de los pocos símbolos que pude escribir_

Doc: Son solo historias Drew. Nada de qué preocuparse

Drew: No, Doc. Mira, los tallados antiguos solo suelen contar leyendas pero esto es diferente. Son pistas, pistas específicas que llevaran a esto

_Tome uno de mis viejos libros poniéndolo sobre la mesa en donde mostraban la imagen de una criatura mítica antigua_

Doc: Kur?

Drew: Una criatura sumeria antigua que según dicen puede darle poder absoluto al que pueda controlarla

Doc: Estas diciendo que esa piedra tenia indicaciones para llegar a esa criatura…, kur?

Drew: Si! Las indicaciones son demasiado específicas como para ser solo una leyenda

_Todo quedo en silencio, temía que Doc no me creyera pero esa misma noche. Los principales científicos secretos estaban sentados para debatir la situación._

Miranda: Suponiendo que es cierto…, donde está la piedra?

Doc: La piedra fue robada. Una gente de nuestro equipo vio al responsable del incendió. Pensamos que podría ser él. Ya todos lo conocemos

_Doc arrojo unas fotos de VV Argost. Un antiguo enemigo que captura cryptids para exhibirlos en su programa de TV. Quedamos en silencio unos momentos_

Henry: Argost sabe sobre cryptids tanto o más que ustedes. Si se llevo la piedra, quiere decir que hay algo de verdad en lo que dicen

Arthur: No podemos permitir que tenga éxito en lo que planea. Si existe una criatura que puede darle tanto poder, tenemos que evitar que llegue a ella

Épsilon: Mi equipo se encargara de localizar a Argost

Paul: Reuniremos a los demás científicos

_Todo fue muy rápido Épsilon localizo a Argost en el Extraño mundo. Todo quedo preparado, nuestra misión era recuperar la piedra_

Doc: Drew, no quiero que participes de esto estando…,

Drew: Lo se Doc pero no tenemos otra opción y lo sabes

_Llegamos al extraño mundo, pensamos que estábamos listos para cualquier cosa que Argost nos lanzara pero estábamos equivocados. Nos dividimos en grupos y uno por uno, nos fue eliminando. De un grupo de 50 científicos solo quedábamos 7, Argost escapo pero conseguimos la piedra. Regresamos a casa con ella, los que quedábamos permanecimos sentados un momento intentando recupéranos de lo que acabábamos de vivir_

Henry: Que haremos con la piedra?

Drew: Destruirla, así acabaremos con esto

Miranda: Si hay algo tan poderoso allá afuera. Argost no se detendrá…, podríamos buscar a esta bestia…, Kur y ponerla fuera del alcance de Argost

Arthur: Seria lo más indicado

_La discusión llevo horas Doc y yo queriendo evitar la búsqueda de la bestia destruyendo lo piedra pero los demás científicos no estaban de acuerdo. Somos científicos después de todo que gran error estábamos cometiendo, decidimos dividir la piedra en tres partes. Con la condición de mantenerlas ocultas, así Argost no encontraría a Kur y tampoco ninguno de nosotros lo intentaría_

_Olvide mencionar un detalle? Oh! Claro…, estoy embarazada_


End file.
